


Crow on a flower.

by Asameki



Series: Coffee shop AUs? Hell yeah! [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: AU, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kageyama can paint, M/M, VOLLEYBALL NERDS, coffee shop AU, painter au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Hinata was only half way through his shift, when a couple walked in, with a man behind them.





	1. Oh shit he's hot

**Author's Note:**

> My chapters are probably gonna be really short. Oh well, I hope you enjoy!

_**DING** _

_Welcome!_

Hinata sighed, he was half way through his shift and he was exhausted.

He worked at a decently popular cafe, being near a university with all of the brain dead students needing caffeine coming there.

Suga must have picked up on his exhaustion,because he walked over and said "Hey Hinata, how about you go and take a break? You've been working pretty hard."

Hinata just nodded, and tookna seat at the only empty table and watched the customers that came in.

"Yaku-san, come on! Hurry up, I'm hungry!" Said a tall man with grey hair. He was followed by a short man with brown hair."Slow down Lev, it's your ginormous legs that let you go so fast."

A  ~~hot~~ guy was walking in behind them, with black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Would you two hurry it up" he snapped.

Hinata's shoulders dropped. Of _course_ He had a bad attitude.

He watched the couple in front of him get their orders taken,and watched him get his own.

The man looked around, before noticing that every table was packed, minus one.

Oh

_Oh no_

Hinata was sitting at the only relatively empty table. The man sighed, before walking over. "Hey, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Hinata felt himself blush and nod his head furiously.

_Hinata no! You just saw the guy snap at two people, he may be hot, with his shiny black hair and blue eyes....SNAP OUT OF IT!_

"What's your problem?" The man asked.

"Nothing! What's your name?" Hinata responded quickly.

"Kageyama Tobio."

"Hinata Shouyou."

Kageyama nodded his head, then pulled out a notebook and a pencil.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama didn't look up when he answered,"Drawing." 'Oh, is it a hobby?" Kageyama looked up this time,"Why do you care so much?" Hinata grinned nervously, and said"Just trying to make small talk." Thankfully, Suga was there to save the day. "Hey Hinata, we need you back here." Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief, and said"It was nice to meet you Kageyama!". Kageyama only looked up when his back was turned, and had a sudden strike of inspiration. He started drawing a crow, on top of a bright orange flower.

 _I'll definitely be coming back here,_ he thought while looking at the orange haired boy, Hinata.


	2. Orange and White Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama comes back to the Cafe, no  
> NOT because he might see the orange haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like???? LIVE of positive comments on here!  
> So thank you for them!

_**DING** _

_Welcome!_

Kageyama walked into the coffee shop, and was pleased to find it was near empty.

_I wonder if the guy from yesterday is here, what was his name..... Hinata?_

No, Kageyama was  _not_ here because he thought he might see the orange haired boy.

No, he just wanted a quiet place to work, yeah, that's it.

He walked up to the counter, and he was faced with a tall blonde man with a bored expression.

"What do you want"The man asked.

"I'll just take a black coffee with some milk bread." He just wanted to stop talking, and sit and draw in peace.

He was given his order, and he took a seat at an empty table.

He got out his note book and markers, and started thinking about what he should draw.

_**DING** _

_Welcome!_

"Hey guys! I'm here for my shift!" The orange haired by nearly shouted.

Kageyama choose to keep his head down, until he thought the coast was clear.

When he looked up he saw the boy from yesterday, Hinata, in normal jeans and a white button up. He looked quite cute, actually.

Wait

_"Stop it Kageyama, you don't even know this guy."_

He went back to his notebook, and started to draw a bouquet of white and orange roses.

 The blond man from before must have noticed Kageyama looking, because he leaned over and whispered somthing to Hinata. Hinata spun around, and looked at Kageyama.

_"Oh, it's the cute artist from yesterday._

_Wait_

_Stop saying cute, Hinata._

_But wait, if what Tsukishima said was true, he was looking at me."_

Hinata decided that before his shift started, he would go over and say hi.

"Hi! Do you remember me? I'm Hinata, from yesterday."

The man(Kageyama was his name, wasn't it?) looked up from his drawing and said "Um, hello. Yeah, I guess I do? We didn't really talk or anything"

Hinata grinned, before saying "Well then let's talk now! Starting with your drawing. What  _Are_ you drawing any way?" He leaned over, trying to get a look at it.

Kageyama, all of a sudden self-conscious, hid it from view.

"It's nothing. Just a quick doodle."

Hinata pouted in a way that was  _too cute_ to be legal.

"Come on, it can't be that bad! I bet it's better then anything I can draw! Although the most drawing I've ever done is with my sister so."

Kageyama sighed, then reluctantly showed him the flower drawing.

"Woah! It's so good! It's like, GWAH!" Hinata said, bouncing.

"Thanks?" Kageyama didn't understand why he was so excited. It took him 2 minutes to draw it, so it wasn't even that good.

"Hey Hinata, as much as you love flirting with customers, you need to start your shift so I can go home."

Hinata said "Oh yeah! Sorry, I got distracted."He turned to look over at Kageyama,"It was nice talking to you! Your a really good artist, you know." After saying that, he ran behind the counter and into a back room.

Kageyama was left at the table, wondering what just happened and when it would happen again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading! I hope your enjoyed!  
> Also, you can bet that I think Kageyama draws a lot of different things, but mainly loves drawing flowers!  
> Kudos/comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE.

**_DING_ **

_Welcome!_

Kageyama walked into the cafe, closely followed by his roommate.

"So this is where you've been, Kageyama! You almost never left the apartment but you've actually-"

"Don't say it so loud Yamaguchi!"Kageyama hissed, "You're acting like I never leave!".

Yamaguchi tilted his head and looked at him. "Well, you don't. Minus classes and getting materials, you never leave."

The tall blonde man from yesterday interrupted them. "As much as I love seeing this go on, I might as well tell you that Hinatas not here today."

Yamaguchi smirked a bit, then said to Kageyama"Who's this Hinata, Kageyama? The reason you've actually been leaving home? Hmm?"

"So, are you to going to order anything or not?"

After getting what they wanted, Kageyama and Yamaguchi walked out the cafe.

"So Kageyama, am I going to get to find out anything about this Hinata?"

 Kageyama tinted red before responding."No! I mean, there's nothing to know about him! He's just a worker I've seen a couple time's."

Yamaguchi responded"Yeah, a miracle worker! He actually got you to leave the apartment!"

Kageyama sighed, and Yamaguchi countinued.

" But what did you think of the guy working there today? The blond one?"

Kageyama shrugged, having not paid much attention to him.

 "Well, _I_ for one thought he was cute, you know, the  _"I seem like a tease and jerk but actually  I'm really nice and loveable"_ kind of guy."

Kageyama stared at him for a second.

"You need to stop reading so much manga."

Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out. 

"Never."

The eventually got to there apartment.

Kageyama went to his room and later on his bed.

_Should I go to the Cafe? What if I see him? What would I say? He seemed friendly enough, and was(admittingly) cute. But wait, didn't I say I'd show him a drawing, so I need to make one before I go. Did he think the flowers were stupid? Probably._

Kageyama fell asleep to those thoughts, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Kageyama and Yamaguchi share an apartment off of there college campus.  
> Kudos/comments are appreciate!  
> Also next chapter will probably be more focused on Hinata/Tsukki


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? An actual UPDATE?????  
> I never do that!  
> BUT THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO   
> The_Bookworm, who gave me inspiration to continue this! I hope you enjoy!

_**DING** _

_Wel-_ Oh, hey Hinata!

Hinata walked into the cafe, and was greeted by Suga.

"Hi Suga! I'm here for my shift!"

Suga smiled and responded"And thank God to, I've been working alone here since Noya had to leave early."

Hinata nodded, and then said "Well good thing I'm here!"

After saying that, he looked around the cafe, but he didn't know what he was looking for.

Tsukishima walked in, and Suga sighed in relief. "My shifts over!" He took off his apron, and ran to the back.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, and they both followed Suga into the back to get changed.

When they came out, some customers had come in, so Hinata went to get their order, while Tsukishima waited to make them.

Hinata unconsciously looked around the cafe again, still not knowing what he was looking for.

"Will you stop that." Tsukishima snapped, after he third look around."He's not here. Now focus and get to work!"

Hinata looked at him, confused, but decided to ask him later after a customer hit the bell for the third time.

* * *

After the rush was over and there were no more customers to handle, Hinata went ask Tsukishima what he had meant.

"Tsukishima! Who's not here? Who were you talking about?" Hinata could practically  _feel_ Tsukishima's groan at the question.

"Just how dense are you?" He asked, annoyed.

"What do you mean- ** _DING_**

_Welcome_

Tsukishima went to go and deal with the customer, but came back, smirking.

"I think this one's for you."

Confused, Hinata went up front, to see Kageyama holding a notebook and a small pencil pouch.

"Hi Kageyama!" He said, a little too excited."What can I get you?"

Kageyama blinked and then shook his head, appearing to be clearing his mind.

"Um, I'll have a black coffee and some milk bread."

Hinata nodded, then smiled and said"Coming right up!"

 Kageyama nodded, then went and took seat at the table the two had sat in before.

Before Hinata could get started making the order, Tsukishima had started it.

"Don't look at me like that. You've been waiting for him ever since you got here, just go" he said, looking annoyed.

Hinata nodded, then went to the front and sat at Kageyama's table.

Kageyama looked at him, then back at his notebook.

"Shouldn't you be working?" He asked, not looking up from his notebook.

"My co-worker actually offered to make it so I could talk to you!" He said.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows.

"Why would you want to talk to me?"

"To find out more about you! Your all mysterious, and I'm gonna find out the mystery!"

Kageyama scolded slightly, before saying "There's no mystery."

"Then tell me about yourself! Or about what your drawing, your drawing was really pretty last time."

Kageyama's face flushed slightly at that, not expecting the compliment."I've not started drawing yet" he mumbled.

Hinata seemed to get even more excited after hearing that. "That means I get to watch you draw!"

Kageyama shrugged, and went back to thinking about what he should draw. He glanced at the other boy, who was looking at his notebook, before noticing his eyes.

He started drawing a simple brown rose in a vase.

"Wow! It's so cool, you just move it and it goes WHOOSH and and BAM! An awesome drawing!"

Kageyama turned away from Hinata, and said"It's really not that good."

He heard his phone buzz, and checked it.

_FROM: **YAMAGUCHI**_

r u at tat coffee place?????????????

_TO: **YAMAGUCHI**_

Why

"Who are you texting?" Hinata asked, his head tilting slightly.

"My roommate. I need to go."

Hinata nodded, and said "Bye Kageyama! See you again!

And Kageyama did  _not_ smile at the fact that he wanted to see him again. No, he certainly did  _not._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed comments/kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I am going to add one or two more chapters to this story,and maybe anothor ship?.I don't know  
> Either way, if you liked this story feel free to leave a kudos or comment. They really inspire me to write


End file.
